Contractor shall examine the psychological/thinking processes operating when a female adolexcent of a drawn sample does or does not become pregnant. The Contracotr shall also conduct an exploratory study of the knowledge and attitudes toward contraception and attitudes toward teenage fatherhood of male adolescents. The design of this project is based on teh belief that while studies of structural and demographic variables are valuable for their identification of high-risk groups, they do not provide understanding of the thinking processes at work. Without such an understanding, it is believed that intervention programs cannot be developed which specifically meet the needs of these adolescents.